


Violating Regulations

by inlovewithfictionalcharacters



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Face Slapping, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Coercion, Situational Humiliation, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithfictionalcharacters/pseuds/inlovewithfictionalcharacters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren flaunts the rules at the First Order military academy. His teacher General Hux decides to teach him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first true porn that I've written in all seriousness. Not beta-ed.

“And that is all for today.”

As the students began filing out General Hux looked for one in particular. He stood out, as always but then again this student undoubtedly meant to.

“Mr. ah...Ren? Please stay. I have something to discuss with you.”

Kylo Ren looked up. His shoulder length hair partially hid a scar on his face. Usually during lessons he had his head down and it wasn't noticeable. Hux looked at it now that Kylo was looking straight at him. He wondered if the scar was the reason that Kylo had transferred to the First Order military academy under a new name. 

Hux was well aware that Kylo was related to the principal of the nearby Resistance free form school. While he of course understood that the military academy was far more qualified to teach young minds discipline and knowledge he still wondered why someone would change schools when the authority figures would be biased in his favour. Of course the same could be said for the First Order since principal Snoke had basically taken Kylo Ren in personally.

Rumour had it that Kylo was secretly his son but Hux found that hard to believe. As annoying as Kylo's flaunting of his defiance against school rules was, his vanity paid off to a certain degree. His longer, and decidedly not regulation neat and short, hair plus a somehow stern but vulnerable face and beauty marks made him intriguing. The scar only made him look distinguished instead of marred. Hux couldn't say that he had ever felt similar about principal Snoke's appearance.

Hux had the feeling that Kylo would actually be too proud to go to Snoke if a teacher dared to actually assert his authority over him. But he didn't know for sure because all the other teachers allowed Ren his little quirks ever since Snoke had basically introduced the boy as his protégé. 

By now all the students had filed out and Hux was alone with Ren.

“Do you mind if I close the door? I want to have a private conversation.”

Ren shrugged and Hux gritted his teeth. The little shit never showed an ounce of respect for his teachers except for Snoke. He seemed to surly skulk his way through all his classes and he simply got away with it every day. 

Hux got up from his seat and closed the door to the classroom. It muffled the low chatter coming from the students changing classrooms but there was never much of it. The First Order academy prided itself on absolute discipline. The door or the wall didn't have windows either since the Order didn't believe in reminding students of the outside world. It helped with keeping them focused. Now it helped to ensure that they were completely unobserved. 

Hux was left standing while Ren stared into his eyes. Despite technically having the upper hand Hux was reminded briefly of a prey facing a boa constrictor. He shook off the feeling since he planned on teaching Kylo a lesson and had sworn not to be intimidated by the fact that Ren was favoured by the principal.

“Mr. Ren, as I am sure you are aware there was an essay due two days ago for this class. All of the other students have delivered said essay to my desk before the deadline. Is there any reason why yours appears to be missing?”

“I didn't see the point” came the reply. Ren wasn't even looking at him anymore but rather staring at a poster on the wall. 'Academic success is achieved through discipline.' it said it bold letters. How ironic. 

To Hux it seemed that Ren was already bored with this conversation and his mind seemed to be somewhere else.

“Mr. Ren are you aware that passing my class is a requirement for graduation? And that passing my class includes delivering the requested homework on time?”

“Sure, general. I suppose you just haven't heard that I have a certain...leeway in that department but I'm sure you will soon.” came Kylo Ren's reply.

“If you are referring to your quiet unique relationship with principal Snoke I'm sure he wouldn't want a slacker for a charge? I would be more than happy to report your frankly utterly disrespectful behaviour towards me to him. He might let you get away with the hair and uniform violations but I think this is where a line would be drawn.”

Hux was quiet proud of the way he held his composure. Of course Ren was free to call his bluff since one could never quiet tell where one stood with the principal. He preferred to be left alone and only concerned himself with matters that he thought required his input such as taking on Ren. 

Then again Hux was counting on Ren feeling the same way and that Ren wouldn't want to disturb Snoke with such trivialities like being held back after class either. Especially when Hux made it seem believable that Snoke would take his side when it came to education.

Kylo's impassive face had now changed to an expression of barely concealed anger. It amused Hux quiet a bit and he felt satisfied. The passive and collected Kylo finally showed an emotion other than disinterest. That that emotion was anger was just the cherry on top.

“Might I...make up for it?” Kylo hissed through clenched teeth. He had clearly bought into Hux's claims.

Hux felt a thrill of triumph run through him. The brat was basically on his knees begging before him. And wasn't that a lovely image Hux would probably explore later in private.

“Make up for it?” Hux pretended to think. “Well what did you have in mind?”

Kylo looked perplexed. “What does one have in mind when one talks about making up for an essay? I'll write the essay and submit it at a later date?”

“I see. Well that does seems satisfactory. A week from now? Excellent. And I expect all future tasks to be done on time of course.”

“Of course.” Kylo muttered and turned to leave.

“Just a second, Mr. Ren. I'm not quiet sure you learned the lesson here. After all you still need to be punished for the offence.”

Kylo looked up again. Again Hux found himself staring into Kylo's eyes but this time he was the snake and Ren the prey. Ren was at his mercy waiting to be devoured. 

“Detention. One on one in my office after classes end. Today to start you off and after that every day until you hand in the essay. Then we'll see if you have learned anything and we can discontinue the detentions.”

Kylo Ren looked ready to argue but he nodded and fled the classroom. He hadn't even asked Hux for a signed permission since he would be late to his next class. Still Hux assumed other teachers were willing to overlook anything for precious Kylo Ren anyway.

 

At the end of the classes Hux waited in his office. The teachers didn't have office hours for students because the students were expected to make up for gaps themselves. He would have been free to leave and prepare for the next day after lunch if he hadn't insisted on an one on one detention as punishment but he had the distinct feeling it would be worth it.

Kylo arrived shortly after lunch ended. He would have combat training in the late afternoon but they would be done by then. Although Kylo might excuse himself again by citing private lessons with Snoke as he had often done before. Hux had heard this from the instructors who ran the drills that were supposed to instil discipline into the student body. 

He had knocked and Hux had called him inside and told him to close the door behind himself. Hux had had a bit of free time after Kylo had left his classroom in the morning and in that time a plan had begun to manifest. 

He was seated in his office chair behind his desk. The office was sparsely furnished and didn't have any windows just like most of the academy. He didn't have any pictures of loved ones or family on the walls or his desk. Just a cupboard with files on students and lessons, the heavy desk, the chair he was currently sitting in and the two visitor chairs in front of the desk. 

Hux indicated with a gesture that Ren should sit down in one of the visitor chairs.

Ren did as he was told for once and sat down. Even in the garish light of the single lamp in the small office his features still stood out. And that rule defying hair. Always a thorn in Hux's side. He wore his black uniform shirt loosely instead of tucking it into his pants as was regulation. Still the dark material was an exquisite contrast to his pale complexion. 

Had Hux been vain he would have dwelled on the fact that as a child he had been insecure about being pale and ginger haired and how the black military uniform the teachers wore only drew attention to it. But he had trained himself out of superficialities long ago. Or so he thought. Until that infuriating boy walked into his class and defied all order and rules. 

Hux stood. He had come to a decision that might end up fatal. But his analysis of Kylo's psyche had paid off just this morning. Surely he would keep quiet about this as well.

Kylo seemed surprised to find Hux now looming over him. He had come around the desk and rested one hand on it as he leaned over Kylo. 

“Tell me Ren...has anyone ever taught you manners?”

Kylo looked up sharply. Before Hux had been nothing but professional with him even if it was with a hint of vindictiveness. He had always adressed him as 'Mr. Ren'. 

“What do you mean?”

“What do you mean, sir.” Hux corrected. He looked at Ren expectantly. 

“Sir.” Ren said quietly. His anger was building again. It was plain to see on his face. He might work hard on his appearance of indifference but once he got riled up it was all there and easy to read. Hux suspected he might actually be quiet volatile if the right buttons were to be pushed. That was the fun in it. 

To make Ren obey. 

To make him submit against his will.

Hux felt his dick stirring in his pants. Oh he would enjoy this to the last minute.

“Have you ever heard of the ancient Greeks, Ren?”

The turn of the conversation seemed to surprised Ren.

“Yes, sir.” He hadn't forgotten the proper way to address Hux this time. Good.

“They used to engage in homosexual acts to further the bond between soldiers. They believed it made for a better army.”

Kylo didn't seem to get what Hux was hinting at.

“We are after all a military academy and teach discipline. You have to be willing to submit to your superiors will without questioning. Follow commands without thinking.”

“Sir?” Kylo seemed to be catching on but his face showed that he couldn't quiet believe what was happening.

“I'll speak plainly Ren since you don't seem intelligent enough to pick up hints. I want you to service me without question. Sexually. It might teach you the needed humility and make you a better soldier.”

Kylo started to rise out of his seat. He was shocked. Clearly he hadn't expected Hux to be quiet that blunt even as the understanding had dawned on him that he wouldn't simply be writing lines during this detention.

“Sit down.” Hux ordered. Ren sat and again Hux felt himself grow more aroused. Oh how he longed for Ren's submission. Nothing else would satisfy him now. Nothing else could make up for his insubordination this morning. Technically Hux was breaking all sorts of ethical and actual laws by coercing Kylo into sex but the boy didn't have any parents anymore to look after him and he doubted Snoke would believe him if Kylo really would go to him. 

Hux turned around and heard Kylo draw in a sharp breath. Perhaps he thought Hux had just wanted to shock him. But Hux fully expected Kylo Ren to follow through and receive his punishment. 

He sat down in his office chair and turned to the side so that his one arm could rest on the desk while the other hand reached for the zipper of his pants.

“Get on your knees, Ren.” he commanded. Kylo stood and moved to kneel in front of Hux. This was easier than anticipated. Maybe Ren had been wanting this all along. A firm hand to guide him and discipline him. Something Snoke couldn't quiet give him.

Hux had opened his trousers enough to take out his dick. He started stroking it lazily. They had time after all and he wasn't going to make this quick or easy on Ren. 

“Open your mouth, boy.”

Kylo looked up. Hux's cock jumped at the look of defiance in the boy's eyes. His youthful, fine features were twisted into a look of hatred. If he hated the task assigned to him or simply the act of submitting to someone else's will Hux couldn't tell. He didn't care either way.

Finally Kylo opened his mouth. Hux let go of his cock and brought his fingers, already stained with pre-come, to Kylo's mouth. He shoved two in immediately. 

“Suck. Do I have to guide you through every step?”

Kylo cast his eyes downward. His jaw was clenching but he wasn't biting down. Maybe not yet. Should he try it would please Hux quiet greatly to punish him for that too.

Hux enjoyed the warm heat of Kylo's soft mouth for a bit but god those lips seemed made for sucking cock. And that was to be the ultimate act of obedience that Hux would require of Ren. Well for now. Perhaps he would come up with something more humiliating in a week worth of detentions. He was almost sure that he would. He shuddered in pleasure as he thought of all the depraved things he could make Kylo do. He swore that by the end to boy would be broken in.

He pulled his fingers out and used them, slick with salvia now, to grab Ren's ridiculous long hair. It always reminded him of Kylo flaunting the rules but now it was quiet handy to steer Kylo's mouth to where he wanted it. 

“Use your hands. Suck my cock. I'm sure you're familiar with this. A pretty boy like you. Catching the eyes of the principal of a rival school, cast out by his family. Perhaps they found you in quiet a similar position with Snoke?”

Kylo started to struggle and tried to free himself of Hux's grip at that but Hux held tight and pulled. Served the brat right for not having the regulation haircut. If Kylo had looked angry before by now he looked murderous.

“Oh? You mean to tell me you haven't got experience sucking cock, Ren? But your lips are made for it. I can't believe no one ever thought of stuffing that smart mouth of yours this way and followed through. No? Well we'll make you an expert yet. After all this is a learning facility.”

With another sharp tug Hux brought Kylo's mouth within inches of his cock again.

“I won't repeat myself again, Ren. This is your punishment. You will open your whore mouth and suck my cock, boy. And then when I come you will swallow. Wouldn't want any evidence of Snoke's prodigy prostituting himself for a grade would we? Good.”

The last word was spoken just as Kylo lifted his hand to grip Hux's cock. He opened his mouth wider and began sucking on the head. He was clearly struggling.

Hux tightened his fingers in Kylo's hair but didn't move his head. He waited patiently as Kylo tried to swallow more of his cock. He couldn't read Kylo's expression as well now since his mouth was full, his cheeks beginning to bulge. He eyes were cast down, perhaps focused on the task. Just another training to endure then? Hux would see about that.

He began using his grip on Kylo's hair to push more of his cock into Kylo's exquisite mouth. Exquisite only at this task and when it was too full to speak of course.

Kylo had both of his hands on his knees now, the fingers clenched to fists. He was still struggling. Now Hux began to see that he clearly was as inexperienced as he had wordlessly claimed before. Still his teaching style wasn't defined by gentle instructions. He wanted his students to try until they succeeded from the first day on. He pushed Ren further until finally Kylo's nose was buried in the dark red hair above his dick.

“See that wasn't so hard? Merely another exercise in control, Ren. You might learn something yet.”

Ren wasn't saying anything and he couldn't have if he had attempted to. Slowly Hux began to move his hips, lifting them slightly out of the chair. Kylo seemed bent on not giving Hux the satisfaction of choking or pulling off and that suited him fine. It would only unnecessarily interrupt them. 

After a few minutes Kylo's eyes began to water and slight tear tracks appeared on his cheeks. Again Hux found himself admiring the beauty marks and the scar there. What a pretty face. So utterly wasted on a soldier, so suited for the slut that Kylo clearly was. 

He continued to thrust in and out of the warm heat for a few minutes but soon found himself not quiet satisfied. Clearly Ren was hoping for a swift release. Hux wouldn't make it quiet that easy for him. 

Dragging Kylo completely off his cock he pulled at the hair still in his grip until Kylo was looking up at him. Ah yes, those tears really marked the pale face quiet nicely. Kylo was drawing in harsh breaths but he didn't say anything or protest. Perhaps he had realised it would do him no good. 

“Well that was a nice start, wasn't it? But I think you can take more than that. A good soldier should adapt and take whatever hand is dealt to him after all.” Hux smirked as he watched the words sink in. Again Kylo couldn't keep the rage off his face.

“I did what you told me, Hux. What more do you want.”

Hux let go off Kylo's hair but Kylo held his head up. He was looking Hux in the eyes. Hux narrowed his eyes. He raised the hand that had just released Kylo and drew back. Then he slapped Kylo harshly on the cheek. The sound echoed in the empty office.

“What did I tell you?” he hissed “It's 'sir' to you.”

“You can't be serious.” Despite still being on his knees, his mouth red and flushed and wet with Hux's pre-come Kylo still managed to sound bold. The red imprint of Hux's hand on his pale cheek was still visible from the slap. 

Hux slapped him again, this time almost lazily. Like it was a game. Which it was to a degree. A game of power. Hux was happy to slap Kylo Ren around until the latter got back to his assigned task. He still had some frustrations to work out after all.

To Hux's slight disappointed Kylo seemed suitably subdued. “Sir” he said almost inaudible. Then he looked up, there was still a slight trace of defiance in his eyes but Hux couldn't argue with the current result when Ren continued. “What did you have in mind, sir?” 

“I think I'd like to fuck that pretty face of yours, slut.” Hux replied. God he relished this verbal abuse of Kylo. Finally airing out the thoughts he had when Ren was yet again not paying attention in his class. And this was just the first encounter of this nature with more to follow.

Hux didn't wait for Kylo's answer. He grabbed the back of Ren's head and fed him his cock with his other hand which he had finally lifted off the desk. Without giving Ren time to adjust to having the weight of Hux's dick in his mouth again he began thrusting his hips. 

Again Ren's eyes watered but that only made Hux harder. He snapped his hips relentlessly driving himself into Ren's mouth without mercy. Ren was openly crying now and probably would have audibly sobbed if his mouth hadn't been too full to make a sound. Hux could feel himself getting close and he pulled Ren completely onto his cock to make sure he would swallow all of Hux's come.

At last he felt a pull and let go. He felt his come spurting down Ren's throat and was satisfied in the knowledge that Ren would have no choice but to swallow. 

Once the flow had slowed down to dribbles he slowly began to pull out and then proceeded to paint Ren's full lips with the last remains. He made a pretty picture, tear tracks down his face, his mouth half open and panting, come all around his red, swollen mouth. Ren swallowed hard. Hux could see him struggling to swallow all the come still left in his mouth and his cock gave a slight twitch.

Kylo sat back on his knees still panting as Hux lazily tucked himself back into his trousers. He looked down and was surprised to find that Kylo seemed to be hard in his uniform pants. Who would have thought. The little slut had gotten off on Hux using him like a common whore. No not even a whore. A dirty slut. Kylo had practically done all of this for free since he would still have to write a decent essay. 

Hux lifted his foot. He was wearing his heavy boots that were part of the uniform. He moved his foot slightly over Kylo's crotch, not touching him. Ren seemed frozen in fear. But Hux still had plans for Ren's cock at a later date so he only pressed the boot down slightly on Ren's erection. Only threatening to crush it under the heavy reinforced boot. Ren gasped and turned his head away. Presumably so Hux wouldn't see the flare of arousal passing across his face but Hux had already seen and could tell by Ren's breathing in any case. 

Hux withdrew his foot and moved the chair so he was sitting behind his desk again, Kylo still kneeling at his side. He grabbed the lesson plan for the next day and opened it.

“You are dismissed for today, Mr. Ren. Good job today, I will see you again tomorrow at the same time.”

Kylo slowly got up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Hux briefly glanced up from his paper and saw that Ren was still painfully hard. Ren turned to leave and just as his hand found the doorknob Hux called out: “Oh and Ren? Don't touch yourself before tomorrow. I will know.”

Kylo turned back to Hux but the expected threat or denial didn't come. He simply seemed to draw himself together and nodded. Then he turned the doorknob and left the office. 

Hux leaned slightly back in his office chair and thought back to the events of the last few minutes, savouring them. He had a feeling tomorrow might be even more enjoyable. And by the end of the week he planned to have Kylo completely under his command. One way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back in detention. Thank you for the positive feedback. I'm always happy about comments. :)

Kylo walked out of Hux's office as composed as he could. Illogically he didn't want to show any weakness even after what had just happened. Maybe if he didn't let his emotions show he could still win this unspoken war between him and Hux. 

Kylo never gave his teacher the courtesy of thinking about him as anything other than by his surname. Hux should be happy Kylo even remembered his name. Most of the time he spent his lessons thinking about all the lessons Snoke has instilled in him since he had enrolled at the First Order academy. When he was done with that he would focus on recalling the combat training and the lessons learned there. He seldom focused on the actual academics of school.

Today this wasn't the case. Ever since Hux had called him out after class for not delivering the essay Kylo had been seething. He had been forced to admit that Hux was right about Snoke though. Kylo didn't want his academic failure or behaviour to get back to the principal. All that Snoke had promised Kylo might vanish if he found his student lacking in discipline. Even if the teachers were all beneath him and even if he would never need the academic knowledge again after he finished school. 

Thinking about discipline brought his thoughts back to Hux. Hux had tried to teach him discipline with a rather unorthodox method. Kylo tried to lie to himself and tell himself that he had simply endured it. But in truth he was still hard in his uniform pants.

The fact that he had enjoyed the so called punishment and had gotten on his knees for someone so below his station made his anger well up again. Kylo didn't know if he was angry at himself for giving in to baser urges or at Hux for bringing them out. Snoke valued control and that control extended to emotions. Most of the time Kylo was good at hiding the anger that was always simmering below the surface but at times it was almost like Snoke read his mind. Then he would remind Kylo that emotions were weakness.

Resolving not to think of the detention he had the next day Kylo went to a bathroom to clean himself up and then continued straight to combat practice. He would have been running late had he returned to the dorms beforehand and fighting was one of the skills Kylo actually respected. 

In the end Kylo had decided not to tell Snoke about Hux's teaching methods. Maybe Hux would have gotten what he wanted by now anyway and give Kylo a normal detention this time. Maybe it had just been a one time thing Hux needed to assert his pathetic sense of superiority over Kylo.

Kylo walked up to Hux' office at the same time as he had yesterday. Just like yesterday he was called in and found Hux sitting behind his desk. Kylo closed the door behind himself and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

“Ah Mr. Ren. Apparently your memory is getting better. You did not forget our appointment as you forgot your essay for my class. This seems to be working already.”

Kylo had actually worked on the essay the day before since he wanted to be free of Hux as soon as possible. Or rather that's what he wanted to tell himself. And writing the essay would be the quickest way unless Hux came to his senses or decided that his breaching of the rules was too dangerous after all. 

Hux rose from his seat and all hope that this would be a normal detention vanished as Kylo saw the look in his eyes. Now that Hux was standing Kylo could see that Hux was wearing his leather gloves. He normally only wore them when supervising the students outside. The school was in a cold area and there was almost always snow so the gloves came with the uniforms. 

“So what do you want? Want me to get on my knees again?” Maybe if he showed indifference Hux would lose interest in the whole thing.

“No I think I had quiet enough of that yesterday. Today something different. Bend over the desk. Move the chairs out of the way.”

Kylo was shocked by Hux words. Bend over the desk? Surely the general couldn't mean that he was going to fuck Kylo? A blowjob was one thing. But actually fucking him? Surely that crossed an ethical line that even Hux wouldn't violate. Still in addition to the shock he felt a wave of arousal at Hux's command. Kylo was used to ignoring commands or issuing them himself and being told what to do felt exhilarating. It felt freeing.

He moved the chairs out of the way and bend over the desk. He wasn't sure where to put his hands so he propped himself up by the elbows while leaning over the desk. He stared straight ahead at the now empty chair.

Hux came up behind Kylo. Kylo tensed. He didn't like not knowing what was going to happen. But his body liked being at Hux's mercy.

“Aren't you a quick study, Ren. Perhaps I should mention that in my next report about you at year's end. Sucks cock like a high end whore and bends over to display himself just so. Do you think your parents would enjoy reading that? Oh wait I forgot. The disowned you.”

Kylo balled his fists. “Don't talk about my family. You know nothing about me.”

Hux hand suddenly came down on Kylo's ass. He slapped him lightly. Kylo didn't feel it much since he was still fully dressed and Hux had gone easy on him but it got his attention and drew a surprised gasp from him. He hadn't expected that. 

“I would say I have a pretty...intimate knowledge of your...preferences Kylo. I saw how hard you were after I forced my come down your throat. You liked it. You want more. Hell you were ready to do it all again a minute ago. But there's not much fun in repetitiveness.” 

Hux had now begun to palm Kylo's ass. He was stood behind him and then pressed against Kylo for a minute. Kylo could feel Hux's hard cock outlined against the uniform pants and he grew even more aroused. Just the thought of the cock that he had sucked the day before pressing against his ass, possibly fucking him. And that he would have no control over what was happening. It made Kylo so hard it almost hurt.

“Ah” Hux sighed as he rocked against Kylo's ass. He was now holding it with both leather gloved hands and began moving Kylo against him. Not like a person. Like an object to satisfy his need for the needed friction. Just like yesterday a part of Kylo wanted to be used like that. To be a tool in the other man's hands.

Hux stepped back and Kylo felt the loss of his Hux' hard dick sliding against his ass more deeply than he had thought. He found himself pushing his ass back unconsciously, seeking the friction again. 

Hux chuckled. “You're getting so eager. I feel like I shouldn't reward you for your negligence. I promised punishment after all.” 

Hux gripped Kylo's uniform pants and pulled them down to his knees, exposing Kylo's ass to the slightly cool air in the office. Kylo shuddered from the sensation of the pants sliding over his erection. He wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Hux's hands found his ass again. The leather against the bare skin was an odd sensation. His fingers slipped between the cheeks drawing them apart. Kylo felt his mouth go dry. His feelings were a mixture of panic and arousal. The buttery leather slipped over his skin but there was a no way Hux would be able to fuck him like this without preparation or lube. But why was he even thinking of the logistics? He didn't want Hux to fuck him. 

“Ah you think I want to fuck you? I have to admit your ass is appealing. Seems quiet tight and the dimples are just like the ones on your face. And I already had that pleasure. But I promised punishment and punishment you will get. You haven't touched yourself just as I instructed?”

Kylo shook his head unwillingly. He didn't know why he had obeyed the command. He told himself it was because it would be admitting the proceedings of the day before had aroused him enough that he would have the need to get himself off afterwards. And then there was combat training and the essay to write. But in truth it had been Hux's command that had held him back.

“This will be fun then.”

Hux reached around Kylo and squeezed his cock with one hand. Just the thought of Hux not even bothering to remove his gloves did things to Kylo. He gasped again and panted slightly. His cock grew harder as Hux gave him a few swift strokes. He already felt close to coming when Hux tightened his grip again.

“Ah ah none of that. We are far from done.” said Hux and let go. 

He wiped the hand carelessly on Kylo's shirt. 

“Now here's what's going to happen. I'm going to spank you like a child because that's the way you have been behaving ever since you came here. And you will count. We'll do thirty to start us off.”

Kylo didn't know what would come after the thirty slaps but he didn't ask. He was afraid he wouldn't like the answer.

Hux positioned himself on Kylo's left side so he had all the control. He brought his hand down and slapped Kylo's cheek hard with his right hand.

“Count!” he demanded.

Kylo had had all the wind knocked out of him. This was nothing compared to the light slap earlier or when Hux had hit his face yesterday. This hit had the force behind it that was expected of a teacher at a military academy that still trained regularly. All the air had left his lungs so he hadn't managed to get a word out.

A few seconds passed and finally Kylo gasped out “One”.

“Good. Don't make me remind you again, boy.”

Kylo grit his teeth. These names Hux kept calling him to remind him of his youth angered him. His hands were still balled up but he was determined to take his punishment.

Hux spanked him again. 

“Two” This time Kylo was ready and counted. He had a feeling Hux was smiling.

“Good maybe you can be taught after all. Maybe this is what you need. Preferably in front of all your classmates. But for now this.”

And on it went. 

Slap 

“Three” 

Slap 

Finally when they had reached the midway point of fifteen Hux hand found Kylo's hair. He gripped it and used it to turn Kylo's head sideways where he had previously been staring at Hux's desk chair. Hux leaned over Kylo, again pressing up against him but this time without the added layer of Kylo's pants. 

Hux looked into his eyes. He was smiling smugly and he once again moved his erection to press against Kylo's abused ass. Kylo closed his eyes against his will as a hiss of pain escaped him when Hux's groin touched his stinging ass. When he opened his eyes Hux looked even more triumphant. He let go of Kylo's hair and stepped back a step.

“Not so mighty now are you? Turn around for a moment. I want to make sure you don't come from this. You're such a depraved slut you probably could.”

Heaving himself up Kylo turned his body. The pants around his knees restricted his movement but he managed. Now he lay exposed half on the table and half on the floor. It was getting hard to hold himself up on his elbows so he reached back to grip the desk edges to steady himself and moved so he was almost sitting on the desk.

Hux was now watching Kylo's dick. This did nothing to shrink his arousal. The scrutiny only turned Kylo on more. There was no hiding how hard he was. Not like last time when he could conceal it until the end when Hux had threatened to step on it and it had shamefully only thrilled Kylo more. That Hux had that power over Kylo. That he was controlled. 

Hux reached out with his right hand and gripped Kylo's cock again. Again he squeezed it. A drop of pre-come spurted out of the slit. Kylo felt himself grow hot in embarrassment. His pale skin did nothing to hide his whole body flush. He knew that he was turning red all over except for the part of his face where his scar was. 

“Now look at that. Here I am doing you a kindness and you set out to ruin my gloves, Ren.”

Kylo looked up. Hux had let go of his hand and held up the hand with the soiled glove. Slowly he leaned over Kylo and braced his left hand on the desk as he brought his right hand to Kylo's face. For a moment Kylo thought Hux would tenderly stroke his face but then Hux brought his fingers to Kylo's mouth until they rested against Kylo's lips.

“Clean it. With your mouth.”

Kylo was familiar with this part so he opened his mouth. The smell of leather mixed with his own come filled all his senses. God it smelled like the sweetest debauchery. In the moment of weakness Kylo let himself enjoy the feeling. Hux's fingers pressed down on his tongue and he couldn't do anything except close his mouth and suck. Finally Hux pulled free. Now he cupped Kylo's cheek but it was only to wipe off the spit.

Hux leisurely examined his gloved hand as if Kylo wasn't laid out for him with his cock still standing erect and as flushed as Kylo's whole body. Kylo was gritting his teeth again. The nerve of that man.

Hux raised an eyebrow. “Angry again, slut? Perhaps angry that your body betrays you.”

Hux hand went for Kylo's cock again and Kylo wondered what Hux was up to. Would they repeat the display of Hux dirtying his gloves and Kylo sucking them clean? 

Hux's hand drew back slightly and then he slapped Ren's erection. A small shout came from Kylo as pain burst through his body and he closed his eyes for a second, gritting his teeth. 

Hux smiled satisfied. 

“Still punishment, remember? Even if you're so dirty that you'd enjoy anything that involves me touching you. Whether it's harm or pleasure it's all the same to you isn't it? You'd just offer your body to anyone paying the slightest attention? 

You need this don't you. Someone to command you. 

Snoke, me, anyone. 

It doesn't matter as long as someone satisfies your twisted desires. As long as someone takes you up on the way you offer your cock and your ass and your body for use.”

Kylo felt the words wash over him and his erection didn't waver even after he'd felt the pain from having his cock slapped. He felt like he needed to save some of his dignity somehow.

“If I have twisted desires what do you have general?” Kylo said pointedly and looked at Hux' crotch where the general was just as hard in his pants. Kylo could attest to it since he had had that length pressed up against his ass.

Hux expression darkened. He obviously didn't like Kylo talking back. Well really that was why they were even in this situation.

This time Hux slapped Kylo's face. Then he ran the tips of his fingers over Kylo's scar. Kylo felt the buttery leather slide along the shape. “Perhaps I'm not the first person who wanted to teach you lesson, you ungrateful brat, mh?”

Kylo turned his face to the side trying to get away from Hux's fingers and his implications. He didn't want to think about his past. Every time Hux brought it up it made Kylo angrier. 

“Well then. Time to finish up. Turn back around. I can't stand looking at that face anymore. Pathetic. You look like you're about to cry again.”

As soon as the words hit Kylo he really did feel his eyes watering. He turned back around clumsly and settled on his elbows again. His ass was once again on display for Hux.

He heard Hux moving closer and anticipated the slap. It didn't come. Just when Kylo was about to turn his face around to get a look at Hux's expression his hand came down and hit Kylo hard. So hard it threw him on the desk and he had to fight to keep his position while balanced on his elbows. 

“Sixteen” Kylo said almost involuntarily. 

“Good.” said Hux and proceeded to administer the last fourteen slaps.

Afterwards Kylo lay panting with his mouth open against the wood of the desk. His arms were now stretched above his head hanging limply over the desk because of his lanky frame. His head was half turned and his ass still exposed and probably red with Hux's handprints.

“Now that was quiet a lesson. But all your whining and moaning have gotten me all worked up, slut. How about you take care of that for me?”

Kylo tried to turn his head to look up at Hux. Surely he couldn't think that Kylo was in any state to give him another blowjob now? He wasn't sure he would even be able to sit tomorrow let alone sit on his knees now and service Hux. And he was going to be late if this went any longer.

Hux smiled again. “No, no as I said. No blowjob today. Can't have this getting boring or predictable. But since your ass is already exposed but I don't have the patience to prepare you I think I'll fuck your thighs. Your pants should restrict your movement and keep your thighs together.

Without further comment Hux moved to stand behind Kylo. Kylo heard the sound of a zipper being drawn down and finally felt Hux's naked cock touch his skin. Hux reached down with one hand and squeezed Kylo's balls in his grip. Kylo raised himself up on his elbows again to have a semblance of control. 

“No coming this time either, boy.” he whispered in Kylo's ear as he leaned over him. Kylo felt the warmth of Hux's breath at his ear as the man spoke. He shuddered. “I mean it. Come and I won't let you off with thirty slaps.”

Hux let go of Kylo's cock and gripped his sides. Kylo could feel the leather of the gloves as Hux's hands dug into his side. Hux's cock slid between his thighs which were being pressed together by the pants around his knees. Slowly Hux began pulling Kylo's body back against him and his cock slid wetly against the inside of Kylo's thighs. He could feel the come being smeared all over them.

Hux was obviously enjoying himself. He was giving off little moans and exhales of pleasure as he continued to fuck Kylo in this manner.

“Ah fuck. I can't even imagine how tight your virgin ass would feel. But there's still time left. We'll always have tomorrow. Ah yeah that feels good. Press your thighs together tighter, whore. Or can't you fight the urge to open them for any cock that wants to fuck you. Do you spread your legs in the communal shower hoping one of the other students will take you up on the offer? Perhaps you aren't so tight then are you? Perhaps everyone knows you're not walking with a swagger but bow legged because you fucked your whole dorm? Still full of come and it's dripping down your thighs? No?”

Kylo was mindlessly shaking his head against the desk. He had his head to the side and was now drooling on the desk as his arms had given out again. His cock brushed the wood in front of him and Hux's cock came in contact with his balls. 

“No? A sweet young virgin then? The others must be blind not to see the way you are so desperate to get fucked.”

Hux punctuated the last words with a few particularly vicious thrusts and finally came all over the floor and Kylo's thighs. Slowly he pulled back and Kylo heard the zipper again and Hux tucked himself back into his pants. 

He lay there for a second unmoving, staring blindly at the blank wall of the office. Then he felt a light slap on his ass. It still hurt from the spanking and his still hard cock jumped at the contact.

“Get up Mr. Ren. No need for your usual melodramatics. I'm sure you'll shortly be expected at combat training.”

Kylo clumsily got up and then moved to pull on his pants when he was standing. He didn't even think to ask Hux about a tissue or something else to clean up before he pulled the pants over him come stained thighs. He felt sticky and disgusting and his cock still strained against his pants.

Hux had sat down again in his chair. He ignored the dirty floor and the drool on the desk and looked at Kylo.

“Tomorrow at the same time. No coming as discussed. You are dismissed.”

Kylo wanted to think of something to say but the only thing in his mind was arousal and rage. He had been dominated again by Hux and what was worse he seemed to like it more and more with each time he was forced to come back to “service” Hux.

Kylo took his leave and hoped he wouldn't run into anyone before he got the chance to wash the drool from his face, his shirt from where Hux had wiped his hand on it and maybe the rest of his body too before all the come would make his pants stick to him. There was no doubt that combat training would be hell given the way his ass was smarting but this was yet another throwback he'd have to endure.

He made his way down the hallway while refusing to think about what Hux would have in store for him tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments. This fic won't update regularly as it always take me quiet a while to write a chapter. But I will try to finish it.

The next morning Hux woke up with a sense of foreboding. He had been aware that he was playing a dangerous game but he feared he might have gone too far the day before. Maybe Ren would go to the principal after all? But no the boy was far too prideful for that.

As Hux went about his morning routine he told himself that Ren had enjoyed their “sessions” and was probably looking forward to this afternoon. If he reported Hux he would have no one to treat him like the desperate slut he was. No one with whom he could let go and give into his depravity. 

Hux put the thought out of his mind. The previous days he had thought carefully about the scenario he would put Ren in during the detention. Today he thought he would play it by ear. During the last two meetings he had gotten the feeling that there was seemingly no end to the degradation Kylo enjoyed. And if there was a limit Hux would enjoy pushing Ren over it.

Hux didn't teach Ren's class that day so he was able to put it off his mind until he found himself back in his office and awaiting Ren's arrival.

Ren was once again punctual and said nothing as he entered the office. Hux frowned. Ren wasn't showing any outward signs of anger and somehow that made Hux angry. He wanted the knowledge that he was asserting his dominance over Kylo. The very thing that Ren had been avoiding ever since he started attending the First Order academy. 

“Well?” Hux said impatiently. “Come in and close the door behind you. Have a seat.”

Kylo did as instructed and sat down. He seemed at a loss now that Hux hadn't given him further instructions. The last few times they had gotten to the point of it pretty quickly.

Hux was enjoying letting him stew. Maybe he might be able to coax that temper out after all. And then squash it.

He smiled and sat back in his chair while steepling his fingers. He could feel Kylo becoming angry and himself growing more content the angrier Ren seemed. Ren hated not having the upper hand and not knowing what was going to happen. Today Hux would enjoy those qualities to the fullest. 

The silence stretched between them. Finally Kylo snapped 

“Well what is it this time? Suck your cock, let your slap me around? What do you need to assert yourself this time? Clearly your job bossing children around doesn't satisfy you enough?”

He said the word “children” like he was implying something about Hux. But Hux wasn't phased. Kylo was of age and while that didn't make the situation any less illegal, seeing as he was Ren's teacher, it made it a smidgeon less morally corrupt. But still corrupt enough to arouse him.

“No, I think today I won't be an active participant, Ren. It seems I've already given you too much, well, hands on attention these past few days if you think you can mouth off to me like that. But I'm not a monster. You haven't come once during those two days and I might rectify that that situation today. Or maybe I won't. It depends if you can be a good boy for me.”

Kylo's mask was crumbling and a look of hatred passed his face and twisted the scar. He still looked so unblemished but the images of him with come on his lips would forever be burned into Hux memory. All he could picture when getting himself off in private in the evenings was Kylo's tear streaked face as he begged. Even if Hux himself wouldn't get stimulated by Kylo's mouth or other body parts today he would still be able to savor the memories later on in his rooms.

Once again Hux paused simply to rile Kylo up further. It was simply too easy to get him to lose it. In more ways than one.

“Well I shall explain it to you, Ren. And I hope you pay better attention to the instructions now. Otherwise I'd have to assume that my lessons were failing and that you were falling back into old patterns. Then we might have to extend these detentions and you wouldn't want that, would you? Or perhaps you would. Perhaps you crave that submission and being called out as the dirty pervert that you are.”

Kylo moved as if he wanted to get up and yell at Hux but Hux held up a hand to stop him.

“No matter. This is not for you to enjoy and these extracurricular activities are robbing me of quite a lot of time I could spend grading or preparing lessons. And it's not like you're ever easy to deal with. Getting to relief myself by means of your body is just fair.”

Kylo didn't respond but Hux could see that he was beginning to look quiet flushed. Clearly Hux's speech was affecting the kid. Just too easy. Like playing the strings of an instrument you had practiced for years. 

“Push the chair back until you're with your back against the door and then open your pants, Ren.” Hux ordered. He was still sitting back relaxed and composed even though he was beginning to feel the effects of Kylo obeying orders when Ren did exactly as he had been told. What a good boy. Perhaps Hux would let him come. Then again depriving him also had its perks.

Hux smirked at Kylo. He was sitting slouched in the pushed back chair and Hux could see his cock through the open fly of Ren's pants. Once again he wasn't wearing underwear. Insolent child. He would ruin all his uniform pants that way. But how Ren managed to get the stains of their activities off his clothes and body later was none of Hux's concern. If Ren were to dirty Hux's clothing he would have made him clean it up with his tongue. But that wouldn't be a concern today. Hux didn't plan on touching Ren or going near him.

“Good boy. Now take yourself in hand and start stroking. I want to see how you pleasure yourself. Perhaps you have been doing so in the last few days? Thinking about being on your knees for me? Thinking about sucking my cock? 

Did you daydream about it while you were in my class, Ren? Getting down on your knees while I sat at my desk. All the other students would see what a cock hungry whore you are. You can't even go one day without one in your mouth. 

Or perhaps you thought about me fucking you. We haven't even done that yet. I say yet but I don't know if I could lower myself to quiet that level of abasement with you. And such an awful lot of work. I bet you need it hard, Ren. A cock hammering away at your to the point where it's painful. But we both know you always want it to hurt so you can have a reminder later.”

Ren was panting at this point and had begun to stroke himself faster. His head had fallen back agains the door with a thud. Hux hoped no one would try to come in but he had given instructions that the detention wasn't too be disturbed and Ren was blocking the door with his body anyway.

“I think you need to slow down, Ren. Slow down. Yes just like that.”

Ren struggled with controlling the pacing. His hand slowly moved over his cock which was leaking pre-come. He clearly wanted to move faster but Hux would show him who was in control soon enough.

“Good, I see you can follow instructions. Maybe you'll find release today after all. But maybe I'll just decide to send you back to your dorm just like the last two days. Still hard in your uniform pants. Did anyone ask you about that or are they all too afraid by that dark aura of mystique you try to establish? Well you don't fool me. You're just another slutty brat begging for a spanking and a good hard fuck.

You wouldn't even care where it was, would you? This office is a luxury to you. You would go down on strangers in bathrooms and in alleys. Hell I bet you'd make a nice rent boy. 

If Snoke hadn't taken you in you could have made your living on your knees. Servicing old, disgusting married men in cars for a few quick bucks. Or perhaps you would have sucked and fucked truck drivers at gas stations. People who wouldn't even want to look at your face. What a shame that would have been. They wouldn't have known the pleasure of seeing you submit while your whole face contorts in anger knowing you are not in control and you probably never will be again.

No your body craves this too much now. You need it too badly. You don't even need to sell it. You give it up so prettily for free.”

Ren was by now biting his lip and his scar and birth marks looked so beautiful on that pale skin. He was still going at the slow pace that Hux had instructed him to use. His big hands were moving up and down his glistering cock. It was still leaking and the fluid was helping Ren with his task. Hux imagined it might have chafed and hurt just the right amount in the beginning but now it might be going too smoothly. He couldn't let this end too quickly. Ren was impulsive and he might come without permission without meaning to.

Hux was secure in the knowledge that Ren would try to obey his orders but he might not know his own body well enough or he might not stop because Hux hadn't told him to.

“Stop for now, Ren. Squeeze the head. That's good. Well done. We wouldn't want this to be over too quickly, would we?”

Ren was looking at him. He was still breathing heavily. By now he was flushed all over. He was still fully dressed but Hux could make out the tiniest sliver of skin where his collar was open. He was undoubtedly flushed all the way down this body. Once again Kylo was flaunting the uniform rules by not doing his collar up. Well he would be punished enough in this detention and the two remaining ones after that.

“Mh you didn't want to stop did you? Well here's another lesson to learn, Ren. Delayed gratification. I'm sure you're more used to instant gratification. 

Growing up in a rich family and always getting what you want. Running away from home because you didn't get your way once, I bet. What was it? Mummy didn't buy you the newest phone? You didn't get the car you wanted? Privileged idiots like you who never worked for anything in their life make me sick. It's just as well that I'm your teacher now. You can learn humility and earning your keep all in one.

Well go on then. Continue. But slowly. I don't want to have to get up and sully myself with slapping your hand away from your dick because you're too hormone-addled to control yourself. Go on, slut.”

Kylo hesitated for a moment but then continued stroking himself. By now he actually ruined his uniform all around his fly. His cock had leaked on his dark pants and the stains were clearly visible.

Hux smirked. Well it looked like Ren would need his probably nonexistent household skills after all to wash his clothes. 

He was still going at the slow pace Hux had instructed him to use earlier. Hux relaxed and enjoyed the show. Kylo's cock was just the right size and the way his hand moved on it was mesmerizing. The quiet sound of the flesh being stroked aroused him even more. But he would save that for later as promised. For now he didn't want to show Ren that he was just as affected by Ren's display. 

Ren continued in this fashion until Hux sensed that he was getting close. He breathing sped up and so did his hand. Hux was sure Ren didn't mean to but he was still disobeying.

“Slow it down, Ren. You're putting on this show for a little while longer. Just be grateful it's only me as your audience. If I had you do this in front of your fellow students they would already be stuffing your greedy holes. You're practically begging for it. Hell, I bet you're probably drooling thinking about servicing them all.

They wouldn't even properly prepare you or give you time to prepare yourself. They'd slap your hand from your cock and shove you down, then force your mouth open so you could take one cock after another. Your mouth would be overflowing with come. It would drip all over your pretty dark uniform. Oh the crotch of these pants is ruined now but your whole uniform would be ruined. Your face would be a mess of semen and tears and you'd still beg for more.

Your voice would be hoarse from deep throating every horny adolescent in your grade. But oh the joys of being young they would probably come back for seconds. And how good that would be because you wouldn't be satisfied until they had emptied themselves all over you and inside of you. 

Ah I can see it in your eyes. Just me telling you this is making you harder. Maybe we should have a field trip, mh? It's unheard of during a detention of course but I could just take you to the nearest bar and let any pervert there bang you for a few bucks. I'd get all the money of course because we both know you'd give it up for free for anyone who looked at your a certain way.

Is that what you did at your old school? Is that why you had to leave? You had already had sex with everyone there and couldn't attend class because you kept being dragged off to suck someone off or to present your ass or or your thighs for the taking?

Did you lube yourself up before every day? Did you look forward to gym class because you know you'd be everyone's fucktoy in the locker room? Did they take out their pent up energy from class on your ass? Was it sore? Oh you can tell me you were as pure as untouched snow when I had my way with you two days ago but I can tell you're just a tart in the making. Your body was just waiting to be used.

So now that you have been used and I bet you won't be able to stop. Will you be begging me for my cock down your throat when this is over? Will you come to my office hours just so I can slap you around? Will you want to feel the marks on your body for days to come.

No need to answer I can see how affected you are quiet clearly. Now stop.”

Ren stopped but Hux could tell it was a near thing. He had been seconds away from ejaculating all over his hand. Hux smiled smugly. Oh how enjoyed the control he had over Ren's actions. Not touching him and simply given verbal instructions was even more satisfying in its symbol of submission than having to drag Ren around to get him to where he wanted him.

Kylo was now half hunched over his hands only millimeters away from touching his cock again. It was clear that he was just waiting for Hux to give the command to continue. Clearly he was growing incredibly frustrated.

“Ah, don't be frustrated Kylo. Just be happy your job is so easy today. Who knows what I come up with tomorrow, hm? Then again so far you've enjoyed everything I threw at you. Dirty boy.”

Kylo was biting his lip but Hux couldn't see his face properly anymore so he said: “Look at me when I'm talking to you, you insolent brat.”

Kylo looked up. His whole face was flushed and he looked strained. 

“What do you want from me?” he said. He sounded broken. A shiver ran through Hux. Oh yes this was exactly what he wanted. It had frustrated him that Ren had just silently taken the verbal abuse. This Hux was familiar with. This he could deal with.

“What do you think? I want you to entertain me, Ren. Put on a good show. You being allowed to come depends on it so I suggest you snap to it and take a more civil tone with me.”

Ren nodded. He looked broken and beautiful. Hux was painfully hard at the sight.

“Alright, I can see you've tested your limits. This is the final run. I won't tell you the outcome. Be grateful I'm telling you anything at all. It is getting rather close to the end of the detention so I have to speed this up. Otherwise I could keep on the edge for hours. Now go on. Stroke yourself. Medium pace. There you go.”

Kylo gripped his cock again and started stroking at a not quiet energetic speed. Had he been any faster Hux would have needed to correct him again. He enjoyed that Kylo seemed to be implementing his instructions well now without needing detailed orders. 

“Good, speed up. Make it good. You may talk. How does it feel?”

Kylo bit back a moan that came out anyway but strangled and half cut off. “It feels good. I haven't come in two days. I need it. Please, Hux, please let me come.” 

Kylo was blushing all over. As always submission didn't come easy to him and his whole body seemed to be rebelling. 

“Maybe if you address me properly I will” Hux responded lazily.

“Please, sir” Ren bit out. He seemed to aroused now that he didn't even care that he was giving Hux this power over him. Well it wasn't like he had much to lose. He was already at Hux's mercy.

“Please what, Ren?” Hux asked.

“Please let me come. Please I can't take it anymore. I've been half hard all day.”

“Well I suppose you have been behaving. And I have been enjoying the show. Very well you may bring yourself off in the next 20 seconds. If you don't manage that you don't get to come. Is that understood?”

Hux casually glanced at his watch. “20 seconds....19....”

Kylo was openly whimpering now and once again biting his lip. His face looked intense as his hand sped up on his cock. Finally just as Hux has reached 8 he started coming. His come spurted all over his pants and stained the fabric with white.

Hux felt immensely satisfied even though he was still hard in his pants. But Ren couldn't see that because of the desk.

“Very well. I trust you'll appreciate my concession today. You can show me just how much you appreciated it tomorrow. Dismissed.”

Hux turned to a few papers that were neatly stacked on his desk. While it was actual work that would need to be done he was just finding somewhere to put his eyes while Ren zipped his fly back up and turned to leave.

He heard the chair being moved back to the desk and the door opening and closing. When he looked up he was alone. Ren hadn't asked how he was supposed to get to his dorm with the stains all over his uniform so Hux trusted that he had a plan. He didn't really care. He was sure that Ren wouldn't mention his involvement even if someone did guess at what activities Ren had just participated in.

When Hux stood up and looked over his desk he saw that Ren had also made a mess on the floor by spilling not only on his trousers and hand but also on the ground. Well Hux would clean it up and then punish Ren for it tomorrow. He could hardly wait.


End file.
